pinkalicious_and_peterrific_fanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Orphan Peter
'Little Orphan Peter '''is the third episode of the Pinkalicious & Peterrific reboot. Plot Peter deals with depression after the grounding of his lifetime; the Gnome Alliance start a suicide hotline business. Characters (in order of appearance) *Peter Pinkerton (Jaden Waldman) *Frida Martinez (cameo) (Nicole Ruiz) *Pinkalicious Pinkerton (Kayla Erickson) *Brittany Anderson (Sarah Ann Kennedy *Tiffany Henderson (Sian Taylor) *Kendra (Echo Picone) *Edna (Carol Kane) *Kayla (Kayla Erickson) *Mr. Pinkerton (Jayce Bartok) *Pearl Pinkerton (Molly Lloyd) *Jeffery (debut) (James Arnold Taylor) Transcript View the transcript here. Trivia *30% of the characters who appeared in this episode are revealed to be in an alliance called the Gnome Alliance. The members are Pinkalicious, Peter (who isn't seen in the alliance in this episode), Brittany, Tiffany, Kendra, and Jasmine (who is not seen in this episode) and the gnomes in the alliance are Norman, the aforementioned Edna, Ringmaster Gnome, Kayla, and other gnomes (This is an allusion to there being a lot of gnomes in the fanon series, both the original and reboot, even the canon series have so much gnomes, only with 3 names revealed-2 normal and 1 based off of character's role and or description, as revealed in the canon episode Garden Gnome Party). *2 of Peter's outfits were made using Pinkamagine Fashion. *This is the debut of Jeffery. *This is the first episode Peter dresses like a girl. *The crime count for this episode is high (With most crimes being committed by Peter): Peter rapes his robot, presumably rapes Tiffany and his own parents, and is himself gang raped. Tiffany has her intestines torn out, Kendra and Brittany commit suicide, the housemates try to kill Jeff, and Peter murders billions of Zebulonians by flinging Hero's home planet of Zebulon into the sun, practically wiping out Hero's species, which counts as xenocide, not to mention everyone involved's stealing cable TV (which has just been rendered useless from Zebulon's destruction). Tiffany breaks into the house and threatens to kill Pearl and she also mentions that she lit a homeless girl on fire. It is implied that Kayla killed a large amount of people while working on her job at the suicide hotline, which counts as genocide. Peter possibly commits another crime (killing a protected species) when he eats Mondo Mindy though the legal aspects of this particular act are less certain. *When the cast (minus the ones who did not appear and Peter) are trying to get Edna to join in the plan you can hear a voice say "I lit a homeless girl on fire" and when trying to figure out who said it you can hear said voice again say "Fire's happy now". Later in the episode, it was revealed that Tiffany was the one who said this when she attempted to kill Pinkalicious and Peter's Mom and said "If I can light a homeless girl on fire, I can definitely do this." *This is the first episode Edna is seen without her vest. * This is the first episode Edna appears without Norman. * The episode is non-canon due to Peter and Tiffany's out of character behaviors and the murders that were seen in this episode. References * The title of this episode comes from the comic strip ''Little Orphan Annie (which the musical Annie is based on). * The plot of the episode is a reference to Drawn Together. * The montage of Peter as an emotional wreck features a shot of him being unable to hug a woman because of some huge scissor-like gloves he is wearing. This is a parody of the movie Edward Scissorhands, in which Kim Boggs (Winona Ryder) asks Edward (Johnny Depp) to hug her, and he replies as Peter does ("I can't!"). * Peter's dressing like a woman and being gang raped on a pinball machine is a reference to the film The Accused and the rape of Cheryl Araujo. * The aforementioned pinball machine is called "Pinball Wizah", a reference to the song "Pinball Wizard" from the rock opera Tommy. * The Five for Fighting song that Peter quotes throughout the episode is "Superman (It's Not Easy)". * The question mark suit that Alex wears in the TV commercial is a reference to "Government Grant Guru" Matthew Lesko, who wears a similar suit to promote his books on late night television. * Edna, Brittany, Alex and Kayla gather around the telephone, going "Yip yip yip yip yip...", with strange triangular mouths. This is a parody of a skit on Sesame Street featuring the Yip Yip Martians.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4VNMERVsC4 * The scene in which Peter goes to contact Zebulon is a parody of several scenes from the movie E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial. The scene of Peter riding a bicycle while Frida sits in the basket with a full moon in the background is taken directly from one of the film's most memorable images. * According to Alex, stealing cable from Planet Zebulon enables the housemates to watch Everybody Loves Zorgleblek, a reference to Everybody Loves Raymond. He then adds, "Man, I hate that Patricia Heatongleb," a reference to Raymond actress Patricia Heaton, who called the network complaining about a Drawn Together billboard and had it taken down. This was also referenced in The Drawn Together Movie: The Movie. * The cover of Pinkerton Novels is drawn to resemble the famous cover of Action Comics #1, the comic that introduced Superman. * The comic book which reveals the details of Peter's mysterious birth cites a Supreme Court case called Roebot v. Wade, which is a reference to Roe v. Wade in 1973. * Edna twirling around with a flash of light is a parody of the stock footage of Lynda Carter used in every episode of the 1970's Wonder Woman series when her character of Diana Prince turned into Wonder Woman. * The scene in which Peter argues with his mother as she rips his posters off the wall is a reference to Eddie Adams (Mark Wahlberg) arguing with his mother (Joanna Gleason) in Boogie Nights. One of the posters is that of Farrah Fawcett in her swimsuit. * Peter tears off his shirt and presumably rapes Tiffany and his parents in order to erase their memories. This is a reference to Superman erasing Lois Lane's memories with a kiss in Superman II. * The scene where Peter throws Zebulon into the sun is a parody of the scene in Superman IV where Superman hurls the world's nuclear weapons into the sun. * The limbless cops are called Art, Matt and Bob. This is a reference to an old joke: "What do you call a guy with no arms and no legs hanging from the wall? Art! What do you call a guy with no arms and no legs lying on the floor? Matt! What do you call a guy with no arms and no legs in the ocean? Bob!" * Peter destroys Zebulon just as Bizarro destroys Bizarro World in Alan Moore's Whatever Happened to the Man of Tomorrow? (Superman #423, 1986). Category:Season 1 (Reboot) Category:Fanon episodes Category:Episodes give you nightmares where you are running naked on a treadmill made of razor blades and your third grade teacher pointing and laughing at you and even if you survive the treadmill with your feet in tack that she is gonna tell you that you flump Category:Serious episodes Category:Episodes that aren't part of the fanon series canon Category:Episodes where Edna appears without Norman Category:Episodes where Edna is seen without her vest